Damn it Neil, the name is Nuwanda
by Emilia Gray
Summary: Charlie/OC: Neil's sister is enrolled at Welton Academy the year after her brother's death. The DPS take it upon themselves to befriend and protect her. This is the story of Cordelia Perry and how the Dead Poets Society changed her life.


**Hello Readers! I hope every one has had a happy holiday and is having an awesome New Year's Eve! To celebrate the coming of 2009, here is the first chapter of my new story! Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DEAD POETS SOCIETY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEREIN! Cordelia Perry is, however, the figment of my overactive imagination. **

My name is Charles Dalton, and I will never _ever_ rat on my friends.

Thoreau said to suck the marrow out of life, but Wellton is just sucking the life out of us. After Neil died, the Dead Poets disbanded. Damn Cameron. Damn him to the deepest, darkest, circles of Hell. The coldest circles. The bastard doesn't deserve heat.

I was re-admitted to my waking nightmare thanks to the "generous donation" made by my father. I'm pretty sure most of that "donation" found it's way to Mr. Nolan's pockets, for if a penny of that money had been put toward the school; there would have been an investment in better food.

So, this is why I find myself here in the chapel, surrounded by the other former members of the DPS, my friends. What shocked me even more was to see Mr. and Mrs. Perry in attendance.

"Hey Charlie,' Knox asked, "whose the girl with the Mr. and Mrs. Perry?"  
"How am I supposed to know, Knoxious? I just got here myself!"

But I was curious.

"This year, I have one extra announcement. Joining the senior class is Ms. Cordelia Perry. Ms. Perry, Welton is the best preparatory school in the United States. We will expect nothing less than excellence from you. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen."

Cordelia Perry looked as if she were burning holes into Nolan. I smirked.

The applause came, as expected and as usual. I could barely hear it, because I was having an out of body experience. "_Perry?_ As in _Neil Perry_? And why the _HELL_ is there a girl at Hellton?" All of these were thoughts in my head, and thoughts being voiced by the dead poets.

I walked through the doors, past all the parents shaking hands with Nolan. Then, the Perry's walked by, and stopped to speak with the Prince of Darkness himself.

"Wonderful speech, as always, Mr. Nolan."

"Thank you, Mr. Perry. Well, Ms. Perry, you're brother was one of our finest. You have some rather large shoes to fill."

"I like my shoes just fine, Mr. Nolan," was the quiet, but angry and fiery reply.

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. This ought to be interesting.

"Cordelia! You have no idea what it took to get you here, so you could get the same education Neil did."

"Don't talk to me about Neil, _dad_, you haven't a clue as to what happened-"

Before I knew it, Mr. Perry was dragging the girl towards their car, after mumbling something to Nolan, leaving his wife to make conversation with him.

"I am so sorry about that, Mr. Nolan" Mrs. Perry began, "she just hasn't been the same since Neil."

"Some children just need to be disciplined, Mrs. Perry. Something I can personally assure you Ms. Perry will receive here at Welton."

The conversation just barely caught my ears, as I was focusing on Mr. Perry and his daughter.

"Young lady, don't you _ever_ speak to me that way, especially in public! You're acting the same way Neil did! Maybe this will remedy that!'

He raised his hand and slapped the girl across the face, leaving a glaring red mark in it's wake.

"Do you understand? Do you?!"

The poor girl's voice broke with the tears she wouldn't dare let spill in front of her father. Neil was the same way.

"Yes sir."

And that was it.

The Perry's left, and Cordelia Perry, twin sister of my best friend, Neil Perry, left to find her room.

I followed the gang back to our dorms to get settled in.

Todd Anderson was my roommate this year, thank God. If Cameron were, he wouldn't last two seconds, let alone a year. We were in Todd and Neil's old room. The room next to mine was vacant though, until I heard some cat calls in the hallway. I got up to see, because, well, where there are cat -calls, I usually follow them.

Much to my surprise, there was Cordelia Perry almost spitting image of Neil, trying to hide her red cheek and making herself as small as possible. I had a feeling she and Todd would get along famously.

Cordelia let herself into her room and proceeded to unpack her things. Todd, ever the gentleman, suggested the we, and the rest of the dead poets, introduce ourselves to the sister of our fallen comrade.

We made our way somberly to her room, and asked if we could come in. She looked shocked for a moment, but nodded her head anyway.

Todd did the introductions, oddly enough.

"This is Stephen Meeks, Gerard Pitts, and Knox Overstreet. Over by the door is Charlie Dalton-"

"Oh, come on, Anderson! What'd I tell you? The name's-" This time, it was Cordelia who cut me off.

"Nuwanda, yes, I do believe my brother mentioned that several times in his letters."

Well, for once, I'm floored. Bless you, Neil.

"At your service, my dear, dear lady." I bowed slightly and offered my hand. Cordelia apparently has a good sense of humor, because she curtsied back, and gave me her hand, which she allowed me to kiss.

"Charmed. Cordelia Perry. I'm not quite at your service, but I'm sure you'll work on that." Ooh. Oh wow. Well, you are just full of surprises, aren't you, my dear?

"But you can call me Cordy."

"Well, Cordy my dear, I do believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She gave me a small smirk that reminded me, reminded all of us, so much of her brother.

Meeks, Pittsie, Knox and I all exchanged a glance.

We would take care of her.

For Neil.

The five of us sat in peace in Cordy's room, until a certain red-headed fink broke the silence.

"HEY! What's going on in there?"

Cordy's eyes darkened considerably, and I didn't need a mirror to know that mine looked the exact same way.

**So? How'd I do?**

**This is my first Dead Poets Society story, so any advice, tips, etc. would be greatly appreciated.**

**Always,**

**Reece**


End file.
